It's not how, it's who
by RizzlesActivate
Summary: Rizzles proposal: Maura to Jane


**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I own nothing._**

**_A/N: This story was requested after seeing Jane propose to Maura in 'it was bound to happen.'_**

* * *

><p>:ding:<p>

The elevator door opened to reveal the basement level of the Boston Police Department Headquarters. Jane stepped off the elevator and smiled gently at the site of Maura at her desk, obviously in deep focus, for she hadn't even looked up when the elevator opened.

"Maura." Jane broke the deep silence that filled the air. "Hey, you told me you were going home over two hours ago. What are you still doing here?"

"Jane. Hi, I'm sorry. When I said goodbye before I was leaving, however, some priority test results came back, and so I've been here working. I meant to call up..."

"What case?" the detective in Jane leaped front and center.

"Caretta."

"You got him?" Jane asked hopeful.

"If 'got him' you mean did the science confirm the sample lifted off the victim's skirt matched the DNA sample of our suspect? Yes."

Jane rolled her eyes as she leaned down and kissed Maura. "You got him," she said proudly.

"I got him."

Maura loved that Jane was proud of her. Not only did she love Jane, she respected her as a colleague. And truth be told, Jane was highly impressed with Maura and her crazy scientific theories and the fact that they paid off. She did some amazing work.

"It's late babe. Why don't we go home? You can start compiling all the evidence tomorrow." Jane said as she pulled at Maura's hand to go. Maura looked up at Jane. "Aw, with the sad eyes too... That's not fair Jane."

"What's not fair is me wanting to take my girlfriend home and do inappropriate things to her all night, and she is fighting me on it."

"I don't believe that was mentioned at any point during our conversation Jane. I would have had no objection." Maura stood up from her chair and kissed Jane. "You may take me home now detective and commence with these 'inappropriate things' you speak of." She let the words slip off her tongue. Maura took Jane's hand as she led them out of her office and into the waiting elevator. Jane's professional validation turned Maura on. "You have no ideahow lucky you're about to get," she said as she pressed the button for the garage and spun around face to face with Jane.

"Can't get any luckier. I already have you." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Yes you do." Maura leaned up into a kiss with Jane. "Love you."

"Love you too" Jane reciprocated with a kiss to Maura's cheek.

* * *

><p>Maura had been carrying a ring around in her pocket for well over two weeks. The ring was easy. Shopping she could do. This?This, she was finding herself in a 'fish out of water' -type situation. She loved Jane and although Jane wasn't the traditional girly girl when it came to romance, Maura wanted to make the moment special. Something memorable and grand. But for weeks those ideas had been escaping her. She felt almost defeated when Det. Frost knocked on her door.<p>

"Uh, Dr. Isles can I have a moment of your time?"

"Det. Frost, please come in. What can I do for you?"

Barry closed the door behind him. "Hey Maura. How are you?"

"I'm doing well Barry; thank you for asking," Maura said inviting him to take a seat in the chair in front of her. "What brings you by?"

"Just got called out of town on a case; need to pick up a suspect. Anyway, I have these suite tickets to the Sox game and was trying to find Jane, give them to her to use. Can't find her anywhere, and you're the next closest thing." Barry tossed the tickets on Maura's desk.

"When's the game?"

"Tomorrow," Barry responded. "You two should go. Have fun. And it was a charity thing, so the whole suite is catered. Go hungry."

"This is awfully nice of you Barry. Thank you. It should prove an enjoyable experience. Jane will greatly enjoy it."

"What will I enjoy?" Jane swaggered into Maura's office.

"There you are!" Barry threw his hands up in the air.

"Here I am." Jane said in a 'ta-da' like fashion.

"I just got done telling your girl here about how my bullshit luck just turned into your good fortune."

Jane looked confused as she leaned down to kiss Maura. "Hey babe. What's he talking about?"

"Jane, Barry has been called out of town on a case and can no longer utilize his suite tickets to tomorrow night's Red Sox game."

"Really?"

"Yea, why not. I don't want them to go to waste. I want someone to enjoy them." He sank in his chair.

"This day just got 100 percent better. Nice. Thanks partner." Jane scooped up the tickets off Maura's desk. "I've never been in a suite before. I feel so special."

* * *

><p>Within moments of the words leaving Jane's mouth, Maura knew she had her proposal...<p>

"Maura please, it's a baseball game. Throw it up in a pony and let's go."

"Don't rush me," She said playfully as she brushed by Jane on her way to the closet.

"I'm not rushing you Maura, but I'm starving, and you've changed three times in ten minutes. And I know you have to do things in even amounts so I'd like to stop the madness now and go have some beers with my beautiful girlfriend and watch my team. Life don't get more perfect."

Maura had hoped she was about to prove Jane's last statement wrong. She was trying to make sure everything was perfect. After all, this was the night. Jane didn't know the delay in Maura's departure tonight was caused by the overwhelming excitement and panic that currently enveloped her. Maura had arranged so that during the seventh inning stretch on the jumbo screens would appear the message, "Jane, will you marry me?" Maura tapped the pocket of her coat to confirm the ring's presence.

"Alright love. I'm ready." Maura smiled and kissed Jane on the cheek as she passed. "Let's go! Come on." Maura said mockingly as she pulled Jane behind her. "I'm always waiting on you."

"Right." Jane let out sarcastically, as she flipped the light switch off and pulled the door closed behind them.

.

Maura was trying hard to enjoy the game but it was hard to stay focused with what she was waiting anxiously to do. "Hey Maur," Jane rested her hand on Maura's arm, "I'm not feeling too hot."

"Jane what's wrong?"

"I don't know." she said as she stood up and began to walk quickly toward the suite's restroom. "I feel like I have to..." Jane lifted the toilet seat just in time. And out it came.

"Oh, Jane."

"Can you get me some water please? I need a minute."

"Of course. Be right back."

Maura brought back water and left Jane be for a few moments. Okay well this isn't how this should be going right looked at the scoreboard. Bottom of the sixth. Almost time. "Hon, how you feeling?" she peeked her head into the bathroom.

"Death."

"Well I hardly believe you're dying but for dramatic effect I'll go with it."

"I can't move right now Maura. Maybe the beer nachos weren't my best idea." Jane leaned her head back against the wall. "Will you sit with me doc?"

Maura looked up at the scoreboard as the inning ended and then back in at Jane propped up against the wall. She smiled. "Of course I'll sit with you." Maura grabbed a cloth napkin off the table and soaked it in cold water before sitting down next to Jane. "Here. Put this on your head." Maura placed the napkin across Jane's forehead as Jane laid her head in Maura's lap. "No more beer nachos for you. Doctor's orders."

As Maura laced her fingers with Jane's, from inside the stadium a collective 'awww' rang throughout. Maura knew. Her proposal just happened, and Jane missed it. They both missed it.

"Wonder what just happened. ...They really need a TV in here!"

Maura smiled at Jane as she stroked her hair, "You're right sweetie, they do."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the failed proposal attempt, and Maura had finally worked their schedules so they allowed the girls a weekend away for the Fourth of July. The Fourth was Jane's favorite holiday, and Maura had planned to take Jane to a house on the Cape for the weekend complete with a private firework show. Which Maura further personalized by having her proposal light up Jane's night. Literally.<p>

Maura was in the kitchen of their home when Jane arrived, groceries in hand. "Am I happy to see you." Jane plopped the two bags on the counter and made her way to Maura.

"Long day?" Maura said sympathetically as she drew Jane into her.

"You have no idea." Jane grabbed Maura's mouth into hers and kissed her lovingly. "I've been waiting for that all day," she said as she snuck a few more pecks. "New lip balm? I like it. Tastes good." Jane let out a chuckle as she nipped at Maura's side.

"Hey, hey." Maura playfully grabbed at Jane's hands trying to protect her side. "So I have a surprise for you."

"Because I love them so much."

"We're going away this weekend."

"Are we now?" Jane asked inquisitively. "And just where are we going Dr. Isles?"

"I'd thought we'd go to the Cape for the weekend, just us. I've rented a house with our own private beach. I thought we could get away, relax, watch the parade, and I know how much you love fireworks. I heard they put on a lovely show up there over the water."

Jane let a smile appear over her face, "Maura, you had me at 'the Cape for the weekend'. Any place that has you in a bikini on a secluded beach is a good place to be. I'm there."

"Really?" Maura sought confirmation.

"You sound shocked."

"Well usually getting you to take time off is quite a feat Jane. I expected a little resistance."

"Eh. It's America's birthday, and I love the Fourth. Let's celebrate."

.

.

The long weekend went by a little to fast for Jane or Maura's liking, but they had thoroughly enjoyed their time away together. "What time do the fireworks start tonight? We can't be late. They are the best part..." Jane let the last few words linger.

"Eight thirty. We have plenty of time." Maura leaned back out of the closet so Jane could hear her.

The girls held hands as they walked down the private path to their beach. "It's beautiful out tonight," Maura said looking up at the sky. "Excellent night for fireworks."

"Perfect." Jane said as she tugged at Maura's hand, "Lets lay in the hammock."

The girls laid together in the hammock under the stars with the gentle ocean breeze and scent of the ocean working its way across the air. Maura was wrapped up in Jane's much longer body as the fireworks started. Maura felt her pulse start to quicken ever so slightly at the anticipation. The colors lit up the night sky as Maura stealthily slid her hand in her pocket to secure the ring. Maura felt a drop of wetness on her nose and another, and another. Before she was able to get the words out of her mouth the sky opened up and down came the rain.

"Really. Really!" Jane threw up her hands and let out a laugh. "It's going to ran now, during my favorite part. Come on!" Jane wasn't mad, actually rather at peace laying there getting soaked in a hammock with Maura. The rain was coming down steadily, and the fireworks ceased.

"Do you know what the probability is of it raining in July in Massachusetts?" were the only words a shocked Maura could get out.

Jane laughed, "I'd guess, not high." Even through the rain Jane could see Maura's eyes well up and a defeated look across her face. "Aw, sweetie. It's just a little rain. I'll live without the fireworks."

Maura couldn't bring herself to hold Jane's gaze. She began to climb out of the hammock as her tears fell. "Jane everything keeps getting messed up."

"Maura what are you talking about? It's fine."

Maura stopped in the middle of the beach and with tears in her eyes frustration set in, and all her plans came spilling out. "I want to marry you Jane. I've wanted to marry you since the moment we met. So I followed procedure and got the ring, and then I was going to propose at the Red Sox game on the scoreboard, but you got sick and missed it, and then I took you away this weekend because the Fourth is your favorite, and I wanted your proposal to be special and grand, like my love for you," she paused ever so slightly as it continued to pour out. "Your firework show was suppose to conclude with a special design reading, "Will you marry me?" ...and it rains! I wanted something special for you, and it's all just ruined." Maura's face fell.

Jane placed her hand under Maura's chin and gently raised it back up, "Ask me."

"What?" Maura fought back additional tears.

"Ask me. Right now, Maura. Ask me."

"Jane no. It's pouring rain; we're soaking wet, and this is not the special moment you deserve."

Jane grabbed both Maura's hands, "Maura. The moment is special because of who I'm sharing it with; not the hoopla surrounding it." Maura couldn't help but let a smile appear across her rain soaked face. She dropped Jane's hands as she reached into her right pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Jane..." Maura started as she looked affectionately into Jane's eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life, and I'm wanting to make sure I never find out. I love you with all that I am, and I would like to ask if you'll agree to spending the rest of your life with me. Jane, will you marry me?" Maura held the ring up.

Jane wouldn't have expected herself to be as caught up in the moment as she was. She looked at the beautiful completely soaked woman before her and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maura's lips. "Yes," she smiled as she allowed Maura to place the ring on her finger. The girls held each other tightly in a loving embrace as the rain began to ease.

"I love you Jane."  
>"I love you too Maura."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are welcomed if there is something you'd like to share. **_


End file.
